


Since I've Been Loving You

by ValarieWinchester



Series: Supernatural Chronicles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValarieWinchester/pseuds/ValarieWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nest of vampires and Vegas. What could possibly happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since I've Been Loving You

She did not want to call him. She had started to several times, but each time she had her iPhone ready, she would hit the home button and put the phone down. But she didn’t see any other option. And he was close. She picked the phone up and found his number in her contacts.  
“Dammit,” she muttered as she hit his number and the phone started calling. It rang once. She sighed. Another ring. Deep breath. Maybe he didn’t hear it. Maybe he was with Sam and…  
“Hey, you,” said the voice on the other end. Shit, he sounded happy.  
“Hey,” she said. “Umm, how’s it going?”  
“Awesome. Sammy won some big bucks at the poker table,” he said.  
“That’s great, Dean. I’m glad that you guys are having fun.” She tried to make her voice match her words. She failed.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked.  
“I…ummm…”  
“Valarie, are you ok?” He was suddenly very concerned.  
“I’m, umm, working this job. And it’s not going well.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “I might be in over my head on this one.” There was silence on the other end.  
“Where are you?” he finally asked.  
“Henderson, Nevada,” she said defeatedly.  
“Seriously? You’re that close and you didn’t call before now?”  
“I…” she started.  
“Don’t. We’ll be there in an hour. Where are you staying?”  
“Outpost Motel.”  
“Stay there and don’t leave.” His voice was clipped and she could tell that he was angry. Although whether he was angry about her not calling him before or her interrupting their annual Vegas weekend was yet to be seen.  
“I’ll see you in an hour,” she said. And he hung up. She put her phone down and turned the key in her car. Her ’65 Camaro came to life causing her radio to blare the classic rock she had been listening to earlier as she pulled away from her hiding spot and headed toward the motel.  
***  
“I don’t wanna hear any lame ass excuses about why you didn’t call,” Dean said as he walked in. Valarie held the door open for him and Sam. She was about to close it when Cas walked in as well. She smiled at him and he returned the favor with a small grin. She turned back to Dean.  
“Hello to you, too,” she said trying to lighten the mood. Again, she failed.  
“What the hell have you gotten yourself into?” She looked around and all eyes were fixed on her.  
“I found a nest of vampires,” she started. Dean was about to speak up and she stopped him. “I thought it was one or two at most. Otherwise, I never would have tried this on my own in the first place.”  
“Ok, seriously, what is your thing with vamps?” Dean asked and she knew that she had to tell him eventually. It was just a story that she’s never really told a single person. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth.  
“Vampires are why I started hunting.” She paused.  
“What happened?” Sam asked as he sat in one of the chairs at the little table. Cas sat at the other. She sat on the corner of the bed and Dean leaned against the wall.  
“My sophomore year of college, my friend…my best friend, she met this guy. And she thought he was perfect. And he was…until I came home one night and saw him ripping her neck apart.”  
“How did you get away?” Dean asked.  
“He started toward me and instinct kicked in. I had taken karate for years, so I just fought. Like crazy. Then suddenly my door was kicked in and this man cut off the vamps head.”  
“Who was he?” Sam asked.  
“His name was Tom Boynton. He was a hunter. The first one I had ever met.”  
“Tom Boynton? That name is familiar,” Sam said.  
“Dad knew him,” Dean said. “He helped Tom with a case once. Before you went to Stanford.”  
“Well,” Valarie continued, “after Tom killed the vamp, I went through this paranoia phase. I was afraid of everything and everyone. Until I realized that wasn’t going to do me any good. So I started learning everything I could about vampires and how to kill them. I even tracked Tom down and got him to teach me a few things. I worked with him on and off for a year. Until his heart attack.”  
“So you got all his things and continued hunting?” asked Dean.  
“Yea. Kept learning everything I could about…everything. But vampires are what I know the most about.” She looked at the three of them. Dean’s face had softened with understanding. He was no longer looking at her like a child that was in trouble, but as another hunter in need of help.  
“Ok. So what can you tell us about this nest?” he asked.  
***  
Two hours later, she had them completely up to speed on her case and they had a plan to start on tomorrow. It was late. Dean had pulled Sam into a corner and was whispering to him while Valarie talked to Cas. Apparently, Dean had been teaching him the fine arts of gambling, which apparently involved card counting. Sam motioned for Cas to follow him and they went out the door.  
“Where are they going?” she asked Dean.  
“To get a room. What, are we all supposed to bed down in here? With one bed?” he said with a mischievous smile.  
“I don’t know. That might be a lot of fun,” she countered.  
“Sorry, baby, I don’t share,” he said as he stalked toward her. When he got to her, he embraced her and kissed her, tenderly. Then he caught her eyes and she could see his concern. “Are you sure you’re up for this? It is your first job back, you know.”  
“Dean, it’s been months. I was going crazy in that bunker. Especially with you guys gone. I had to do something. And then I heard about a vampire in Henderson and I had to check it out. I’ll be ok. Trust me.”  
“I do,” he confessed. “If you say that you’re ok, then you’re ok. Besides, now I’m here to make sure your ass stays safe.” He gave her one of his famous Dean Winchester grins. “And it’s a nice ass. I’m gonna have to work hard to keep it that way.” Before she could reply with a snappy comeback, his lips were on hers and his hands were in her hair. He was passionate and tender with her as he kissed her. His hands caressed her face and she felt her knees go weak. It was amazing what his touch did to her. As he slowly slipped her outer shirt off of her shoulders, his lips tenderly kissed her shoulders and neck. She slid his flannel shirt off and lifted his t-shirt over his head. He followed suit and lifted her tank top over head. His hands ran down her arms and made it to her waist where they worked on unbuttoning her jeans while her hands were doing the same to him. Their lips had once again found each other and they were completely wrapped in each other. This was no casual fuck. He was making love to her and she loving every minute of it. He trailed tender soft kisses over her shoulders and chest while removing her bra and his hands caressed every inch of her. They made their way to the bed and lowered down onto it. He slowly removed her pants then kissed her legs back up until he was once again meeting her lips with his. Slowly, he slid into her. His movements were steady and slow and his lips explored every inch of her face in kisses. She ran her hands down his back and cupped his ass. Their bodies were moving perfectly together. Valarie could feel that familiar sensation building in her core and she knew it was because of Dean. Every time he was in the room with her, she could feel it. His very presence made her heart beat faster. She honestly didn’t know if she could be any more attracted to another human being. And what was worse, was that he knew exactly what he did to her, because she did it to him as well. He admitted that to her a few months earlier when she almost died.  
“I love you,” he whispered in her ear and that was her undoing. Her orgasm rippled through every fiber of her being. Dean sounded a low, sexy growl before he came with her. His erection throbbed insider her as he stilled his movements and kissed her.  
“I love you, too,” she said when their lips parted. He pulled himself off of her gently and laid behind her with his arms wrapped around her, holding her close.  
***  
“All right. Everybody remember the plan?” Dean asked, looking at the other four. They each nodded and turned to look at the house where the nest of vampires stayed.  
“I still don’t like this plan,” Sam said, looking at Cas.  
“I know, neither do I,” said Dean. “But it’s the only one we got.”  
“I can do this,” Cas assured them. “Let me try.” Dean sighed and nodded.  
“You got the syringe?” he asked. Cas nodded and showed the weapon filled with dead man’s blood in his pocket.  
“And I’ve got the knife,” he said, also showing it.  
“We’ll be right here if anything goes south,” Sam reassured. Valarie watched as Cas took a deep breath and started toward the house. The other three hid in the alleyway across the street. Cas walked up to the door of the house and rang the doorbell. After a minute, the door opened and a young looking tall man opened the door. This was the vamp that Valarie had been tracking. Cas started talking to him, per the plan, while the others watched. They couldn’t hear what was being said, but each were ready to pounce. The vamp looked like he was getting agitated at Cas. Dean, machete in hand, started to take a step out from the alleyway. Suddenly, Cas and the vamp went inside the house and shut the door.  
“Shit,” Dean said. Now they just had to wait. If Cas didn’t come out in 20 minutes, they moved in. Valarie put her hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. She knew that he was the closest one to Cas and that this plan was the very last thing that Dean wanted to do. To use Cas as a mole to see how many vampires in the house was risky, and now that he was inside there was no way to know what was going on.  
They waited on baited breath for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly, the front door opened and Cas stepped out. Valarie felt Dean exhale and she could swear that he’d been holding his breath the entire time that Cas was in that house. They watched as he walked down the path from the door and turn left to walk down the road. Sam left the group and went out the alley the back way to meet up with Cas at their room. Dean and Valarie kept eyes on the house to make sure that Cas isn’t followed. They saw the curtains move back on the window, but no movement from the house. When they were sure it was safe, they took the same path that Sam took and made their way to the motel.  
***  
“There are at least 6 in the house. I saw that many asleep. But that was just the downstairs. I have no idea if there are any upstairs.”  
“That’s great, Cas. You did great,” Dean said. Cas nodded in appreciation and Dean continued. “So, 6? We can take care of that. Easily. I saw we go back now and finish this.”  
“I’m with Dean,” Valarie said. “They won’t be expecting anything now.”  
“Maybe you’re right,” Sam considered.  
“Alright, let’s gear up and go,” Dean said, heading toward the door. The others moved to follow. However, as soon as Dean opened the door, a vamp tackled him followed by 5 others. Sam, Valarie and Cas leapt into action. Valarie faced off against the female vampire, Sam took two medium sized males and Cas was fighting the vamp that he had spoken to earlier. The female was a great fighter, but Valarie had years of karate and was able to block and spar better, finally getting the female vamp on the ground.  
“Cas, knife!” she yelled. He slid his knife over to her and, with all of her strength, she swung the knife and took the vamps head off. She quickly went over to Cas and beheaded the vamp he was fighting. Cas made his way over to the machete that was lying on the bed and he went to Dean to help while Valarie helped Sam. The vamp that Valarie had taken on swung his arm and threw her down on the ground, knocking the knife out of her hand. He bent down toward her neck and was about to bite when she was suddenly covered in his blood and he fell limp, headless. Sam was standing over her and helped her up. They turned to their final vamp and he tried to escape. Valarie, in a moment of quick thinking, jumped on his back and knocked him down and Sam sliced his head off. They looked up and Dean and Cas were standing over the bodies of the other vamps. The four of them exchanged glances and silently acknowledged to each other that they were ok. Dean’s eyes lingered on Valarie and she nodded at him slightly to let him know that she was ok.  
***  
Valarie opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 4 am. She sat up gently so she didn’t disturb Dean. Her stomach was turning and she took a sip of water from the glass next to the bed to try and settle it. Suddenly, she jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. She just barely made it to the toilet before she emptied her stomach. When she finished, she leaned back against the tub next to the toilet and tried to catch her breath. She was never sick. Her mind was racing trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She hadn’t eaten anything that would do this to her and she didn’t have a fever.  
“Shit,” she said as she made a realization. There was only one other option for what was wrong with her. She needed to be sure. She slowly opened the door to the bathroom and, moving as silently as she could, she dressed in her clothes that were on the floor and snuck out of the room.  
Thirty minutes later, she was back in the bathroom and staring at her watch. The little white stick was sitting on the edge of the sink. Two and a half minutes had already gone by and she was counting down the last thirty seconds. Finally, she took a deep breath and reached for the stick.  
“Son of a bitch,” she sighed. The knock on the bathroom door made her jump.  
“Valarie? Are you ok?” She quickly threw the test and box into the trash and covered it with a lot of toilet paper. Then she opened the door and found Dean standing there concerned.  
“I’m fine,” she said. “Just fine. Let’s go back to bed.” She grabbed his hand and led him back to the bed. He laid on his back and she settled in with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her.  
***  
Sam and Cas were killing it at the blackjack table. Valarie watched Dean as he looked on the game with a smile. He caught her staring at him and smiled.  
“What?” he asked.  
“I love you,” she said. His smile faded and he looked around the casino, at Sam and Cas and then back at her.  
“Marry me,” he said, his face completely serious.  
“What?”  
“Will you marry me?” She was silent and looked down. “Look, I know…”  
“I’m pregnant,” she said quickly. It was his turn to be caught off guard.  
“You’re what?” he asked.  
“I’m pregnant.” He stared at her and she held her breath while she waited on his reaction. His face showed no reaction.  
“You didn’t answer my question,” he said finally. She exhaled a shocked gasp. “Valarie, will you marry me?”  
“Yes,” she said. He smiled and tenderly kissed her before he walked over to Sam and Cas. They quickly cashed out and left the table. When they got to Valarie, Dean grabbed her hand and led her out of the casino.  
***  
“I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride,” the minister said. Dean leaned in and kissed Valarie while Sam and Cas watched, both smiling. The organist played the traditional wedding exit music as Dean and Valarie walked back down the aisle and toward the front door of the little wedding chapel. When they got outside and to the car, Dean opened the door to the Impala for Valarie.  
“Come on, Mrs. Winchester,” he said. She got in the car and he closed the door. He turned toward Sam and Cas and gave them a thumbs up and a smile before getting in the drivers side of the car. He turned the key, put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb.


End file.
